


that's the kind of love i've been dreaming about

by persephonerights



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dream Sequence, Dreams, F/M, they build a blanket fort!, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 11:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephonerights/pseuds/persephonerights
Summary: Theon woke up and thought he was dreaming. He was slow to wake and he felt a literal weight on his chest. There was red hair tickling his nose, it felt so real. The weight on his chest shifted and he had the realization that he wasn’t dreaming. Sansa Stark really was asleep on his chest.@@@Sansa was dreaming. She was in a wedding dress, walking through tall flowers towards a man in a suit, standing underneath a gazebo. It seemed to look like a secret wedding. Like she wasn’t meant to be marrying him. She recognized the dream, it was one she’s had before.





	that's the kind of love i've been dreaming about

**Author's Note:**

> title is from hozier's "dinners and diatribes"! the prompt is "dreams" for Theonsa week

Theon woke up and thought he was dreaming. He was slow to wake and he felt a literal weight on his chest. There was red hair tickling his nose, it felt so real. The weight on his chest shifted and he had the realization that he wasn’t dreaming. Sansa Stark really was asleep on his chest. 

He lifted his head slowly, trying to make sure he didn’t wake her up. Sleeping on the couch cushions they had thrown on the floor hadn’t been the most comfortable thing. But he wouldn’t change it for a thing. 

Thinking back to last night Theon remembered him and Sansa getting back to her apartment after a night at the pub, both of them delightfully tipsy. Sansa had looked at him with sparkling eyes and gasped, “We should build a blanket fort.”

And how could Theon say no to Sansa? In a serious way, not when he’s purposely trying to piss her off. So last night they had dragged her chairs in from her kitchen and thrown the couch cushions on the floor. They covered the chairs with blankets and curled up with Sansa’s laptop, watching Riverdale. 

Eventually they must have fallen asleep together. Theon had dreamed it a million times - waking up with the gorgeous Sansa Stark on his chest. But he never thought he’d earned the right to be here. To be here with the gorgeous, perfect Sansa. The dream student and perfect daughter. 

Theon was a mess of a person. He grew up surrounded by the honest and good Starks. And he knew he was never going to be good enough for Sansa, the best out of all of them. She had always been a perfectionist. When they were kids it annoyed the shit out of him, even the way she always made it a point to treat him like a real person. Like he wasn’t some absolute idiot that hung around her brother. As they grew up he realized what that perfectionism was - it was her version of his bad behavior. Maybe being perfect would get her more attention than her siblings, just like maybe acting like a jackass would get him more attention from, anyone, really. 

He looked down at her and smiled. He knew this didn’t mean anything but a man can dream. 

@@@

Sansa was dreaming. She was in a wedding dress, walking through tall flowers towards a man in a suit, standing underneath a gazebo. It seemed to look like a secret wedding. Like she wasn’t meant to be marrying him. She recognized the dream, it was one she’s had before. 

Theon was standing underneath the gazebo. He looked good as hell in a suit and that goofy, lovesick smile on his face. Her heart felt so full looking at him like that. Sansa didn’t know when she started feeling this way about Theon. Maybe it was when she realized that he looked like her like he understood her. He had been through a lot and Sansa admired how strong he was to keep coming back from all of it. 

I mean, of course he annoyed the shit out of her too. The way he grinned and flirted with her, not meaning any of it. It’s enough to drive a girl mad. 

As she and Theon met under the gazebo and kissed, Sansa woke up. She was engulfed in someone’s warm arms. She lifted her head and was looking right into Theon’s blue eyes. “Am I still dreaming?”

He smiled, “You dream about me, love?”

Sansa felt her heat up and she thumped her head against his chest, “Of course not. Wherever would you get that idea. Maybe I’m still drunk.”

“I hope not. It’d make my next confession a lot more awkward.”

Sansa looks up and narrows her eyes at him, “What do you mean.”

“I was just going to tell you I was dreaming about you too. It didn’t feel real waking up with you in my arms.”

He was making fun of her. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest and she hoped Theon couldn’t feel it with how close they were pressed together, “That’s not funny Theon.”

“I’m not joking.” His voice sounded serious so Sansa allowed herself to hope. 

“Promise?”

“Pinky.”

“Good, it’d be a real shame if I exposed myself like that.”

Theon shrugged and smiled at her, “I don’t know. I think I’d enjoy it.”

Sansa sat fully up now and laughed. “Of course you would.” She was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that Theon had seriously said he dreams about her too. “So? You dream about me? How embarrassing.”

“Hey! I didn’t even bring it up first!” Theon’s eyes sparkled when he smiled at her and Sansa felt her heart skip a beat. 

“Hm.”

“Well what do you dream about me Sansa? And how much am I wearing?” He wiggled his eyebrows and she laughed. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know? Besides, how much am I wearing in your dreams?”

“I can’t tell you. As soon as I admit it out loud Robb will appear and kill me himself.”

Sansa laughed and Theon joined her, “Don’t mention Robb right now. Not when I’m about to kiss you.”

Theon’s face gets serious. “You’re about to kiss me? Well with temptation like that you could get me to do anything.”

Sansa smiled and leaned forward, pressing her lips against Theon’s. He began kissing her back immediately and he puts her hand in the back of her head, pulling her closer. They deepen the kiss at nearly the same time, Sansa leaning forward to the point where she was nearly laying down on top of Theon again. She pulled back and smiled at him, “Anything?”

Theon threw his head back dramatically and groaned, “I’m never going to get anything done again, I’ll only ever be able to think about doing that forever.”

Sansa laughed, feeling like she would never be able to stop smiling, “Me either.” 

“Sansa Stark, you stay in my mind all day anyway.”

“Well, I might as well make it worth your while.”

And with that she kissed him again, and felt as if she’d never stop. Theon kissed her back but then pulled away, “What are we going to call this?”

“Whatever the hell we want.”

Theon pulled her into a searing kiss, as if he was trying to pour all his feelings into it. She could feel all of them and she fell into the kiss. And she never wanted to stop. 

Arya walked in after a night at Gendry's, “What the fuck?”

**Author's Note:**

> it feels kind of rushed but i really wanted to get it published for theonsa week! follow me on tumblr @persephonerights  
please comment i love them all <3


End file.
